ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yonah Basselphire (ARC-V)
Yonah Basselphire is a fan character from the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V series (Synchro Dimension). Design 'Appearance' Yonah's design is virtually identical to that of her YuGiOh 5Ds counterpart.She is a young adult with somewhat below average height. She has mulberry-colored hair and olive green eyes. [Ipsum is simply dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. Lorem Ipsum has been the industry's standard dummy text ever since the 1500s, when an unknown printer took a galley of type and scrambled it to make a type specimen book. It has survived not only five centuries, but also the leap into electronic typesetting, remaining essentially unchanged. It was popularised in the 1960s with the release of Letraset sheets containing Lorem Ipsum passages, and more recently with desktop publishing software like Aldus PageMaker including versions of Lorem Ipsum. |dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Suspendisse tristique tristique libero at auctor. Mauris ac tortor vitae velit tempor eleifend. Fusce sed dictum ligula. Vivamus accumsan lectus purus, commodo feugiat libero mollis nec. Praesent lectus eros, eleifend in eros sed, porta varius eros. Etiam ut neque ut enim dapibus lobortis. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Aenean a egestas arcu. Quisque rhoncus, sem quis vestibulum feugiat, ipsum eros mollis sapien, venenatis porta massa arcu eu nunc. Sed sed rhoncus velit. Aenean eget efficitur tortor, at ullamcorper dui. Phasellus laoreet sed justo vitae ultricies. Praesent pulvinar velit non euismod viverra. Quisque vitae imperdiet dui. In eget consectetur erat. 'Personality' She has a similiar personality to her 5D's counterpart. She has a stuck-up attitude towards others she is unfamiliar with, especially males for that matter. She is also known to start a physical fight if the person she's communicating insults/assaults her in a way she's uncomfortable with. Unlike her 5D's counterpart however she tolerates children more, although she can be very awkward during times she doesn't know what to do with the child in attention. vel metus a lorem dapibus pharetra ac sed purus. Cras ut lobortis odio. Morbi mollis bibendum elementum. Proin porta ligula massa, in semper nunc aliquet nec. Praesent congue posuere lectus. Aenean gravida nisl diam, quis porta odio vestibulum sed. Nunc id malesuada dui, ac feugiat diam. Aliquam commodo sollicitudin nulla a posuere. Suspendisse mattis scelerisque elit nec pellentesque. In aliquet metus in porttitor aliquet. In auctor lectus at turpis interdum, in vulputate eros pellentesque. Cras non semper purus. Duis imperdiet leo et tincidunt ornare. Phasellus bibendum dolor eget arcu consectetur, vel dictum urna cursus. Nullam suscipit, eros sed finibus rutrum, sapien nisl maximus elit, sed viverra lacus ipsum et dui.] 'Etymology' The name Yonah is a Hebrew name for "Dove". Biography History A man named Ronnley took her in when she was abandoned as a baby. Ronnley has adopted other children along with Yonah. (she has never got to meet Kepi in this Verse). At the age of 17 Ronnley was murdered protecting her along with the other children he has taken care of, the house being burned down leaving all of them homeless. The eldest (character in progress) took care of them herself, living off the streets as much as they could. At age 18 The eldest along with Yonah started stealing for themselves and the younger ones, Yonah being the only one caught and arrested, taken to re-education camp where she got her marks. After her release she wasn't able to find her friends again. The only thing she was able to find were the cards they had left at their hideout, being able to build a deck out of it herself. Alone, she ended up sneaking to the Tops and started stealing some food, as she ended up getting caught and taken to prison, known as the Facility. The Facility As she was sent to the Facility, she was treated badly by other prisoners. With only her deck, she had no choice but to give up a few of her cards to get out of trouble (In Arc-V, duel monster cards were treated like money in prison to get out of doing certain things 60). She was also forced to duel Chojiro Tokumatsu, the prison's top inmate. Ending up losing, her synchro monster, Angel of Zera, was taken as his reward. Although one day a man named Adrian helped her when she was down, giving out one of his cards to stop others from treating her so poorly, and have her be able to be fed well. Because of this Yonah quickly trusted him, the two becoming the inseparable partners. When they finally got out of prison (possibly set free later on during the series and joined the riot). Afterwards Yonah and Adrian started living together. The relationship first came out as a pleasant-worthy time until Adrian turns more into a power-hungry boyfriend, wanting to be more dominant between the two and have Yonah do as he pleases. Yonah finds their relationship unforgivable, and tries to leave him. However Adrian threatens her that if she ever tries to leave him again he will find her no matter what. They continuing living together, as time went on she discovers she was pregnant. Breaking the news to Adrian he was very excited about the news, explaining how happy they will be together, and the possibilities the baby could do. Yonah was disagreeing with some of his ideas, but mostly kept it to herself. A couple of months later Yonah noticed Adrian coming home with blood on him. Asking what happened, Adrian didn't answer, instead goes to the restroom to clean himself up. He still hasn't told Yonah about the event that happened, leaving her scared about what's going on. World Into One After the worlds reuniting into one, Yonah finds it as a possibility to seek help about her relationship problems (mainly on the crime that Adrian committed), starting by going to Sector Security. They said they'll do something about it, but never got on the case. She then goes tries to go to a clinic that specializes in relationship issues, but she didn't have the cash to pay for it. She tries whatever it takes to get what she's looking for. Colliding into an Opportunity As Crow goes to an outdoor market to buy produce Yonah accidentally runs into him, making him drop his stuff in the progress. She quickly apologizes, helping him picking up his stuff along with hers. She quickly walks away to get home, and Crow goes to his place. After getting home he realizes he has one of her products in his possessions. They ran into each other the very next day at the same produce store, and he told her he has a papaya that he believes it belongs to her. She says she thought she lost it forever, and he says he'll give it back to her as she helps him help him carrying the groceries and follows him to his place. Yonah does so and after dropping his stuff out he realizes she was pregnant, apologizing for not knowing sooner. She exclaims it's fine, she was alright carrying the groceries. Crow thanks her and says he'll pay her for her help, even though Yonah was rejecting his payment. Just before she takes her leave Frank, Amanda and Tanner welcomed him home as one of them looks at Yonah curiously, asking Crow who's that lady. Crow simply answers that she is just a friend (even though Yonah finds the term "friend" a little far-fetch), and that he invited her to his place to return something to her. Tanner took it a different way and claims she is their new mother. Yonah hesitated with shock and confusion (as she isn't too approachable with children) and tries to tell them she's not. Amanda and Tanner ignored her statement and glumped onto her saying mother over and over again. Crow, secretly enjoying the kids' amusements, ordered them to get off of her. He goes up to her and pays her and so she takes her leave, and thanked her for helping. She comes back home, seeing her boyfriend just leaving to hang out with some friends. Few days has gone by and Crow was driving on Blackbird around to see what to pick up on the way home, as he sees Yonah with some guy (Adrian) at the produce market, picking some things up themselves. He starts insulting her in public, saying she is useless since she can't decide what to get. Yonah argues that it isn't her fault that it's just the cravings, as she tends to change her mind every few seconds. No matter her reasons she just stands there and let him do so, since he gets worse if they start to argue. Plus they're at a crowd. Crow picked up the on the distant yelling and gets off his D-Wheel to see what's going on. He tries to stop Adrian from yelling at her like that as he pushes him away since he doesn't like him getting into their business. Crow remains calm and tries to kindly tell him to stop, as everyone's looking at their direction. Instead Adrian throws a punch at Crow, and he was able to dodge it. Yonah gets in between to break them up, but Adrian ends up slapping her. The crowd gasped and went in silence as Yonah, finding it surprising that he slapped her, ran off. Crow goes after her, and Adrian just walks off, kicking the orange-haired man's D-Wheel on the way out. Crow goes after her, seeing that she has no where else to go. Crow insists of staying at his place for the time being, just so she could have some time to herself. Yonah hesitated, not sure if it just a good idea. Crow understands her response, saying that she doesn't have to say yes. Crow tries to bring up other ways for her to stay at some other place (example being at Rin's), until Yonah says she's ok with his place (mainly since it's getting late anyway). Crow simply nods, and walked back to his D-Wheel (he realized his D-Wheel was kicked over, but didn't fuss over it). They got over to his place, and got in the house as the kids ran to Crow for a hug and a hello. Tanner went straight to Yonah, happy to see her again. Amanda also went over to Yonah to hug her (Crow feeling disappointed he didn't get enough attention lol jk). Frank however just stood there and see what's going on, and asked Crow what is she doing here. Crow gathered the kids around and said that she'll be staying here for a couple of nights, not saying why she is. Frank asked why anyways. Crow then simply said that she just needed a place to stay for a bit. Frank seemed alright with the reason, but then stated she will not take his bed then. Crow chuckled and said she won't, but then realized the issue of where she will sleep for the night. He looks around for any idea, as Amanda stated that she can sleep in her room as long as Yonah is ok with it. Amanda mentally was already planning some girl night activities with her, as Yonah looked over at Crow, seeing if he's ok with it. Crow was, and so he set up a mattress for her by Amanda's bed. Later on Crow asked Yonah to watch over the kids while he goes out to do some errands, as he said he'll pay her for doing so. Yonah agrees to do it (no matter how bad she might be at doing this), and does so while he was out. She had some struggles with the kids, not able to handle it well at first. But she was able to get the kids under control, saying that if they don't behave she'll make sure to tell Crow how bad they're being. This tends to stop the kids from doing so and started becoming nicer, giving Yonah relief from the stress. Yonah was able to enjoy her time more as a babysitter, not despising kids as much as she used to. It became more than a few nights, as it also became countless weeks since she started staying over. Even Yonah wasn't sure how this was possible, and Crow didn't even question her longing stay. Yonah went to talk to him about the situation, although Crow seemed ok for her staying as long as she needs to. One of the kids thought she might be living here for now on, but Crow just says she's just staying longer than she planned. Yonah was able to slowly grow some trust for Crow, in fact even caring for him (no matter how much she denies that fact). At six months pregnant the whole gang was invited to Jack's party. With Jack's financial help they were able to rent out a formal wear for each of them. During their shopping trip an employee had Yonah try on many dresses for pregnant women, even though she hates formal wear and didn't want to go to the party in the first place. One of the dresses suited her well, and so Crow rented the dress for her to wear for the party (even though she didn't want to). They all went the night after and enjoyed their time at the place, Crow was able to introduce Yonah to Jack, along with Yuya and his friends. Jack automatically implied that she was his girlfriend, though Crow had to correct him since he said she's already with someone else. He left the two alone to get him and her some punch, saying he'll be right back. Yonah was already awkward on being left alone with Jack, trying to start on some conversation. As she tries to Jack interrupts her accusing her already about living off of him on purpose. Yonah tries to explain how she isn't and he insists on helping her. Jack doesn't listen to her reasons, calling her child a bastard and her a street rat. Able to listen clear enough, Crow marches back and fights with Jack, angry about him calling her things. During the fight Yonah fled, making Jack think he was right about her all along. Able to go after her, Crow comforts her and apologizes to whatever Jack said to her, although she ends up crying and says he was right about her, calling herself bad things and how she is "making her unborn child pay for her stupidity." Crow stops her and comforts her on the good things about her. Just as he was about to help her out, she groaned, feeling the baby kick for the first time. Crow got a chance to feel her belly on the kick, and gets excited about the baby. Yonah felt excited too, seeing how the baby can actually come out better than his (or her, she doesn't know yet) father. Yonah's relationship with Crow grew occasionally during her pregnancy, as Crow grows to care for her a lot and tends to do whatever necessary for her pregnancy. Tanner asked if Crow is the dad. The adults wasn't sure how to answer that, although Crow knows for sure that he isn't. At the ninth-month due date her water broke, leaving her on the floor unable to move with ease. Crow suggested to get her onto the bed, saying they don't have enough time to get to the hospital. Shinji moved the kids outside the house, and Rin decided to help with the birth, demanding Yugo to get some hot water. Crow sits nearby holding her hand and encourages her to keep pushing. Rin was able to help with the birth, even though Yugo comes in at the wrong time and faints, leaving Crow to have to take care of him for the time being. After a few more pushes the baby came, crying for air as it was just born. Rin congratulated her, saying it's a boy. Yonah feared for a moment as she prayed he doesn't look anything like the father. He has his mother's eyes and has light lavender hair. The hair gene came from the father, but the color is a clash of both. She accepted him regardless of the traits, as he was passed on to Yonah she coos at the baby in tearful happiness. The others but Crow left the room for privacy, since Yonah wanted him to stay by her side. She asks since there's another member that she would find her own place to live. Crow suggested to stay here, confessing that he loves her and would love the baby like if he was his own. Unfortunately right after the birth Yonah became weak, and she had to rest at the hospital for a while. Crow had to take care of Robin during the first week or so as she was hospitalized, hoping she would be able to make it. After her return Robin's first sight was both Crow and Yonah, already creating a bond between the three. He said his first words when Crow passes the baby over to get something, Robin reaching out to him crying out, "Papa!". It was a surprise to everyone. Later on though Yonah was able to make a motherly bond with her son, and he eventually said his second word, "Mama". Adrian was able to find out about the baby being born, and found her with Crow outside, threatening her he'll take the baby and raise him himself. Crow was able to prevent him from laying a hand on her, and get her away from him. Just as they came home she tells him that Adrian was always clear on his threats and she is scared he will not only take her baby, but he will also abuse it and turn it into a monster, and so she asks Crow that if anything happens to her or if Adrian comes, that he would become her baby's father and give full custody of it to him since she plans to be away from Adrian since he won't be able to get both her and the baby. Crow suggested she'll file a report about this, making sure he doesn't get anywhere near Robin. The report then came to a court, Yonah defending herself and was able to get Crow full custody of the child in case anything happens and Adrian being sent to jail for crimes he committed. As Robin's early life was nice and content, he did however see that Crow isn't really his real father. He picks up clues during times when passerby's are known to point out his looks a little like his mother, however nothing like Crow. He did ask Crow if he is his dad. Crow didn't answer right away, intentionally ignoring his question. Robin gets upset/sad over the fact that he isn't, and runs off. Crow tries to run after him, but then loses him during the chase. Robin then goes to Shinji's place, as he lets him in without question. Shinji noticed that he seemed upset, and Robin explained what he just did. He then asks Shinji who his real dad is. The only good answer he could give is by going to Security to have him visit him himself. Robin was able to see him, seeing they really do look alike after all. Seeing who his dad really is, he began growing scared of him (yet hides his feelings from him). Adrian was pleased to see his son, haven't noticed how big he's really getting after all those years. As much as Adrian wanted to talk to him, seeing how's he's doing and a whole bit, Robin suddenly ran off to Shinji, begging him to get out of here. Shinji did so, leaving Adrian confused on the situation. Robin was able to come back home safely, making Crow and Yonah worried the whole time he was away. Crow told him to never ran off like that again. Crow stopped and noticed he was crying, thinking he might've hurted him saying this to him. Turns out Robin was sorry for running out on them like that, and that he doesn't want to see his real dad again. Confused, Crow asked what he meant by that, as Shinji walked in and told them what happened. The AfterMath Years after the birth of Robin, Crow and Yonah became even closer than before. Due to their times raising Robin together, they spent a lot of time with each other too. They go on dates occasionally when they have the time, mostly at home because, really, going out is expensive. Crow makes a big step, telling Shinji and Jack that he would like to get an engagement ring to propose, but doesn't have the money to get one. Tanner overhears his idea, and goes to Frank and Amanda about it, telling them they have a ring they found one day to give him to use (even though it's not a fancy ring, but not a cheap one either). The kids gathered to him and gave him the ring, Crow not wanting to accept it at first. The kids insist, putting in his hand anyway. Crow took her out one night, proposing to her at the end of their date. Yonah freaked out on what's going on, taking a long pause before she squealed a yes. Due to their finances however they couldn't afford a nice wedding, making them think they'll stay engaged till the very end. Robin and the others didn't want it to happen that way, so they got Shinji into their idea of making a wedding themselves for them. With some help from others, Crow and Yonah received a surprise ceremony, getting some unprepared orders on their wedding day. It was short, mild, but sweet. They were both happy they got their special day, with humble on the effort they put in. One year later Crow makes their first Anniversary day special, buying her a small gift earlier that day. However Yonah totally forgot about their anniversary, and didn't realize that Crow was doing some special things. When he gave her the present she was able to remember, and lied that she has a gift for him as well, running out the door just to find something he may like. She got something and came back, only to see Crow knowing what she was doing all along. She apologizes, saying it take some getting used to to remmeber their anniversary. Crow already forgave her, and accepted the odd gift, saying he likes it. Later on that day Crow was planning to make a meal for all the kids in the house as well. Unexpectedly, the kids went to go to Rin and Yugo's place for a sleepover, giving them the house to themselves (which was only Shinji's idea). They spent their Anniversary night together, as things began to heat up between the two, and went all the way with their love making. The kids came home one morning coming from Rin and Yugo's, just after Crow got up to make breakfast. Shinji also came over to see how's he doing. Getting clues from what might've happened the night before, Shinji started questioning Crow about last night, Crow already getting annoyed on what he's trying to get out of him. And with just enough simple answers Shinji just slapped him on the back, "you dog!". A few weeks went by and they got unexpected guests, them being Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Gongenzaka, and Shinjo. It's been a while since they last saw Yonah and Robin, although Shinjo had to bring up some sensual questions about their well-being, having the whole group wanting to pound him on such annoyance. They all got caught up from their stories as Crow stands by the table looking through the newspaper, seeing something that caught his eye. Only Yuya notices him distant from the others, as Crow went outside alone. Yuya followed him, seeing what he could be up to. Crow was able to catch the stalker, asking him what he's doing following him. Yuya was wanting to know what he's up to, and Crow decided to explain his idea over lunch at a nearby cafe to discuss his idea. Over lunch Crow said he's looking for a new house for the family. With only two bedrooms to support them all, Crow figures it's time to find a better home, despite not having the allowance to buy the house. Yuya agrees with him, but also sees that the prices are through the roof on the houses he's looking for. Crow says the price doesn't matter, it's the family's well-being that counts. The two decide to go home searching together, looking into an ideal home for the family. Yonah didn't feel too well, and started throwing up. With some clues she was finding herself, Yonah found out she's pregnant again, this time with Crow's kid. Having mixed feelings about it, Yonah thought she can just make it a surprise when he comes back home. Crow found two houses that he really likes, seeing a nice looking home with five bedrooms. He then goes to the seller about his interest. Throughout the conversation the seller changed his mind and decides to sell them to the wealthier family, despite Crow being there first. The two began to fight, and Yuya broke it up backing up Crow about him being there first, along with having a wife and children currently living in a two-bedroom home. The seller then declared a duel, and if Crow wins he gets the home. Being a very close call, Crow won the duel, however the seller decided to sell it to someone else instead, saying that Crow's "attitude" ruined his chance. Giving up, Crow and Yuya just headed back home. After he came home from house hunting, Yonah went up and told him about the news. Crow cried with joy and hugged/spin her around. As the kids found out about the news as well, Robin was the one most excited (always wanting to be a big brother and all). Yonah noticed something else with Crow, asking what's the matter. Crow explained how he was looking for a new home, however was unable to get it. Sad about the failed attempt, Crow explains about what happened like as if it was his fault. Yonah confronts to him saying that it's okay, besides with the baby on the way it was a good thing he didn't get the home. The whole family went house searching together, and found a two-story home with six bedrooms, perfect for the family. Nine months later Yonah gave birth to a girl in the hospital, and both her and Crow decided to name her Raven. (NOTE: Raptor twin brother does not exist in this verse). They then live financially stable as Crow became a Professional Turbo Duelist. They already began planning for Frank and Amanda for Community College for them to have a career, along with Tanner. Deck 'Parshath' Yonah uses a Parshath Deck. Relationships 'Crow Hogan' Yonah and Crow are currently romantically together. They took the time needed to get to know one another at first, and after quite some time they vowed to be together for the rest of their days. 'Shinji Weber' She may not have a big sort of relationship with Shinji, but the two do see each other as friends, in fact like siblings. 'Frank, Amanda and Tanner' She first was with the kids as a babysitter and watched over the three. Later on though as her Crow got together, she takes them as her own children. Category:Characters